


If We Had Another Name

by Nymerya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymerya/pseuds/Nymerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those people in westeros, all those people in Dorne, were wondering why the two legendary lovers had never married, not that Oberyn or Ellaria minded those whispering voices following them everywhere. <br/>However he wanted to make it clear, but those were not words to whisper in the night or declare in the sunlight, and so he wrote another of his poems, another of his confessions, because she was worth a thousand songs and deserved yet one more.<br/>A note left on his pillow cause he didn't want to wake her, a small piece of paper for her to notice and open with her still half asleep smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Had Another Name

I would have married you

ten years ago.

I would marry you today,

give you,

my name.

But _my name_ has been a death sentence,

for far too many.

 

If we'd had another name...

I'd been a general

in some Essosi company,

travelling

through the continent,

making love

when war would let me.

 

If we'd had another name...

You'd happen to me

as you did twelve years ago.

Suddenly, painfully, messing

with all

of what my life had become.

 

If we'd had another name...

I'd love you still,

I'd search

for the warmth of your skin

and the scent of your hair.

I'd cringe

in front of your eyes

and beg

for more of you.  
  


If we'd had another name...

We'd have a house

in Lys,

with green windows

and a blue door,

where sunlight

never

fails to shine.

 

But I am the Viper

and you are

the Sand,

and _this_

is all I can give you.


End file.
